


Blankets

by orphan_account



Series: Orphaned Works [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comapred to my other stuff, Fluff, M/M, also yeah this is based off the rp i had with official-salt-henchman, and cuddles and happiness, and you probably need it too, help.png, i am sinking in this ship, idc tho fite, ok maybe its literally the rp just in text form, s i n k i n g, s l o w l y, save me tbh, this?, trust me i need it, where theres a mix of angst and fluff, yeah this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cross stays over in the Dreamswap Universe and things get fluffy fast.  Look at these gays???Its basically crosscest pfpfpfftt.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> tbh if you want all the background of why hes in dreamswap in the first place you should probably check out 'official-chocolate-addict'

Cross seemed to wake up in a blinking haze, and he blinked open to see a figure that was like ink, thought not entirely, walk over to him with a plate of something that seemed to be warm. Concluding the stream of smoke that was escaping it. He cuddled deeper into the blankets, which were owned appearently by some big boss "Dream" he hadn't met yet. 

He almost felt like he didn't want to.

He sighed in the covers as he looked upon the ink, and the figure sat beside him on the bed. He let out a small awkward laugh. "I was going to give this to dream, but hes still asleep so i'm giving it to ya." He seemed to gesture the plate over to cross, and he happily took it in his hands, as he hazily sat up. Cross proceeded to look at ink before smiling as another hand picked up the muffin. "His loss, then." He looked back and closed his eyes as he bit into the muffin. Damn. That was good.

Cross seemed to dig into the muffin rather quickly as Ink just spectated him on his muffin voring adventure. Ink let out a small laugh, as he got out of the place he sat, and went to the other side of the bed to relax in the warm sheets with cross. AS cross let out his final bite and put the plate on a nearby side table, he turned around to cuddle into the sheets when he was almost greeted face-to-face with ink.

Ink quickly turned away as he faced upwards, then sighed deeply as he snuggled into the soft angeletic covers. 

"Goddamn,, these covers are so soft, no wonder you want to stay in here,," he sighed happily, as he basically buried himself in the covers.

"I know, right?" Cross laughed as he snuggled in as well, as he was faced to his side still. He was glancing at the ink that was now under the covers, as he felt the breath start to collect, and ink turned to the side that faced cross.

They seemed to sit there in silence, just glaring at eachother, and slowly getting closer, and breaths making the small confined space under the blankets warmer and warmer.

They started to embrace, before--

"This is gay."

Cross seemed to blare those words out, and then they just gave eachother a weird stare, before the both of them just bursted out in a laugh, a loud laugh. as they smiled and looked at eavhother, unwrapping theirselves from the blanket, and they looked at eachother and smiled again.

Then cross laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry  
> also sorry is this is crappy i literally wrote this in english


End file.
